


England Cricket Boys 3 - From Rapid to Star

by pcwtosh



Series: The Body-line [3]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Young Cambridgeshire bowler Pat Brown has been given his big break in the Australian Big Bash League.
Relationships: Adam Zampa/Pat Brown
Series: The Body-line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682590
Kudos: 9





	England Cricket Boys 3 - From Rapid to Star

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**England Cricket Boys 3 - From Rapid to Star**

Pat Brown arrived at one of the most famous cricket grounds in the world, the MCG. The young bowler from Peterborough looked up in awe at the massive stadium, soon he would be bowling in front of 100,000 spectators in the Big Bash League for the Melbourne Stars. 

The 21-year-old was greeted by his new captain Glenn Maxwell, "welcome to Melbourne matey. How are you?" He beamed. "I'm great thanks, how are you?" Pat replied, "I'm grand, thanks for asking. You ready to play some cricket here in Oz?" Glenn grinned, “definitely, I’m looking forward to meeting the team.” Pat beamed. “Awesome, well let’s get you settled in. Since you’re not a local boy you’ll be staying in an apartment with an Aussie teammate, to help you settle in.” Glenn explained picking up Pat’s bag and leading him to his car.

Glenn pulled up outside Pat’s new apartment and jumped out. He opened the boot and Pat reached in to collect his bags, Glenn took one of them and shut the door. “Ok, let’s take you up to your new pad. You’re staying with Adam Zampa, he’s from New South Wales so good luck, he’ll tell you loads of shit about how it’s better than here, don’t listen to a word he says ok?” Glenn winked, Pat smiled back as he followed.

Glenn opened the door and entered followed by the 21-year-old, “Zampa, you in mate?” Glenn called to no response. “Ahhh he’s in the shower.” Glenn explained looking up the hall, “Ok I think you’re in here.” Glenn announced turning into an empty bedroom and placing down Pat’s bag. “Make yourself at home and introduce yourself to Zampa when he’s done in the shower. I’m gonna head off and anything you need just get in touch.” Glenn smiled, shaking Pat’s hand and departing.

The English boy lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling,  _ [I can’t believe I’m here.] _ he thought to himself. “Hey up mate, how ya doin?” A voice called. “Hi Adam, I’m Pat…” The young bowler sat up rubbing his brown eyes and trailed off surveying the 27-year-old bowler stood at his doorway wearing nothing but a towel, his pecs shimmered with droplets of water sprinkled across them. “You alright? Look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Adam chuckled. Pat’s eyes caught Adam staring back at him inquiringly. “Yeah, yeah. Just a bit tired, jetlag” Pat cleared his throat, “No worries.” Adam chuckled, “you rest and I’ll sort some food out later. I’ll leave you in peace” Adam smiled closing the door behind him.  _ [Fuck!] _ Pat breathed a sigh of a relief. 

Pat awoke with a start, he peered up to the blurred outline of Adam stood above him. “Morning matey, time to get up.” Adam beamed down at Pat, the English bowler’s eyes focussed and there above him stood his flatmate, again wearing nothing but a towel, his broad pecs and abs were smooth and nicely tanned. “Ready for some breakfast?” Adam asked, “errr yeah, thanks.” Pat croaked, he looked at his phone,  _ [damn! I’ve been asleep for 14 hours!]. _ “You should be well rested for training.” Adam chuckled walking towards the door. “Yeah, you’re right there.” Pat sniggered looking back up at Adam who was now standing inside the doorframe. “What do you want for breakfast then mate?” Adam asked, “Dunno, what you got?” Pat replied, his eyes travelling along Adam’s body again, the blonde Aussie was toned and nicely decorated with hairs between his pecs, down his treasure trail and thickly bushed down his legs. “We got eggs, bacon, bread and some fresh fruit for ya.” Adam explained watching Pat’s eyes as he spoke. “Yeah that all sounds great thanks.” Pat replied sensing Adam was done by his silence.

“I have a face yunno.” “Huh!” Pat’s eyes flew back up to Adam’s face, “Errr, sorry.” he blushed. Adam stepped back towards Pat staring at him menacingly, the young bowler gulped as the blonde man approached him. Adam moved towards the top of Pat’s bed and stood over the young Brit. “Get a good eye full did ya?” He glared down at Pat. The Cambridgeshire lad was lost for words as the grumpy Aussie stood above him demanding an answer. Adam watched the stammering Brit as he towered over him, the youngster’s big brown eyes looked up at Adam in fear.

His steely blue eyes fixed on Pat’s terrified face, the blonde Aussie’s hands reached for the fold in his towel. Pat’s eyes travelled down Adam’s body as the blonde Aussie undid his towel and released his hardening cock. “You just gonna stare at it or are you going to make it worth my while?!” Adam demanded. Pat’s eyes drew him towards Adam’s stiffening cock, the Aussie spinner pushed his hips forward enticingly, his head was now less than two inches from the young Brit’s face.

Nervously, Pat’s hand reached upwards slowly resting his palm on Adam’s shaft. The blonde boy smiled ready to take full advantage. His 8.5 inch shaft pulsed encouragingly in Pat's hand. The 21-year-old's palm closed around the spinner's pole, Adam's cock felt nice and rigid in the Brit’s soft hand.

Pat moved his hand along the pole slowly while Adam's blue eyes watched. The young bowler worked Adam's thin skin gently watching the hood of his foreskin open. The Aussie's pink head was mushroom-shaped on top of his upward curving cock. Pat's fingers gripped Adam tighter responding to his hardening cock. 

Working his pole harder the English bowler stroked Adam’s cock firmly, the spinner's expression relaxed into a smile. "Are you hard?" Adam asked, lifting the covers. Pat nodded silently as Adam peeked underneath the covers before throwing them aside completely. The 21-year-old’s shorts were bulging, Adam reached down and squeezed him through his shorts. Pat looked up at Adam and smiled as his fingers ran along the Aussie’s shaft.

Pat’s bellend pulsed under his shorts, Adam squeezed him again. The Aussie’s hand wandered up to the skin on Pat’s smooth belly before reaching under the waistband and tracing down to his shaft. The back of Adam’s hand grazed against the English boy’s shaft as his fingers located a curly bush of hair. The Aussie turned his hand and closed it around Pat’s hardening wood, the 21-year-old shuddered as Adam’s warm palm surrounded his 7 inches. Adam quickly began to run his fingers along Pat shaft, the 21-year-old lost in his feelings felt his cock throb in Adam’s hand.

The young bowler absentmindedly ran his hand along Adam’s pole whilst the Aussie’s blue eyes surveyed his slender body. The English boy’s cock was now solid in Adam’s hands, the Aussie bowler gripped him tighter pumping him harder. Adam was firm, his fingers pulling on the thin outer skin of Pat’s cock watching the veins as he worked.

Adam leant forward a little more pushing his head closer to Pat’s face. The young bowler’s hand continued to run along Adam’s pulsing shaft as the Aussie’s swollen head hovered tantalisingly close to his face. Pat hesitated, but the spinner held his ground, his bellend pointing straight at Pat’s soft lips. Finally the Englishman opened his mouth allowing Adam’s head to rest on his tongue. Adam’s thick head pulsed on the young bowler’s tongue, timidly, Pat pursed his lips enclosing the spinner’s head inside. The Englishman made his way down Adam’s shaft and paused, the feeling of Adam’s thick cock in his mouth felt amazing. He took a moment to appreciate the feeling before he began to bob along the Aussie’s thick meat. 

Adam grinned down at the youngster as he swallowed the spinner’s pole. The Aussie’s pulsing meat filled Pat’s mouth, sinking deeper into the willing opening. Pat’s chin bumped Adam’s balls as he built his rhythm on the Aussie’s shaft, the young bowler felt the head probing at his tonsils.

The toned spinner threw his head back and held his hands together behind his neck while the young Brit polished his wood. Pat glanced up as he bobbed into Adam's manly crotch, his view was of the spinner's abs, the beefy pecs and his deep hairy armpits. The young tourist felt himself becoming more submissive with every repetition on Adam's hard meat. Adam rocked into Pat’s face as the youngster sucked and slurped on his meaty pole.

Pat reached down taking hold of his own hard cock as he listened to the older Aussie enjoying his oral skills. Adam's sack swung into Pat's smooth chin as the innocent youngster willingly sucked his juicy head. The Aussie felt bad making Pat do all the work, but his mouth felt so damn good, the English boy's tongue wrapping around Adam's shaft.

“That’s it.” Adam muttered down to Pat as the youngster slurped on his cock. The 21-year-old grinned to himself feeling the confidence building inside him. The Aussie’s cock throbbed harder still as he approached his orgasm. Adam rocked into Pat’s throat probing deeper still, the 21-year-old doing his best not to gag as the Aussie’s thick head covered his airhole. The English bowler pumped his own cock faster enjoying the feeling of Adam’s pole jabbing into him. The Aussie’s throbbing wood stretching Pat’s throat was hotter than the English boy had imagined it. 

Adam placed his hand at the back of Pat's head resting on the Englishman's soft brown hair. Prolonging each blow for a second longer he could feel his hot seed beginning to move from his sack. Pat coped valiantly as Adam crushed the 21-year-old’s head into his crotch. "Yeah that's it, I'm gonna shoot!" Adam stammered between breaths, his hand held Pat's face in and Adam let out a deep grunt filled with bass.

The Englishman had nowhere to escape as Adam's hot jizz began to spurt into his mouth. The 27-year-old's orgasm seemed to go on forever as the shots fired deep into Pat's throat. Pat moaned through his nose swallowing the Aussie's hot seed as it coated his mouth spraying wildly. The young bowler tugged himself faster as his own balls began to squirt out his fresh cream. Pat's balls surrounded by smooth brown curls tightened up to him and responded to the taste of warm Aussie jizz sliding down his throat. 

A final groan through his nose and Pat's cock fired his cum hard across his smooth chest whilst above him Adam's intense orgasm subsided. Adam had the best seat in the house watching the cute young Brit's pole firing his young milk across his bronze chest. Shots of his produce landed across his pecs and ran past his small brown nipples down to his torso. The shots squirted high into the air before spraying down onto his chest, the 21-year-old released Adam's softening cock from his mouth and swallowed deeply as the final squirt left his swollen head. 

Adam stepped back and surveyed the messy youngster, "spit or swallow?" He grinned down, pleased his heavy balls were now empty. "Swallow." Pat croaked opening his mouth wide to show Adam the proof. The spinner beamed, "first pop in a few days I take it." He chuckled, nodding towards Pat's messy torso. "Yeah." Pat smiled timidly. Adam picked up his towel and handed it to Pat, "for the mess. There's clean ones in there too. We have to leave in 15 minutes." He smiled holding out a hand to the Brit as he finished mopping up his cum. "I'll be quick." Pat replied, taking Adam's hand allowing the Aussie to pull him to his feet.

The 21-year-old trotted off to the bathroom in disbelief, he'd barely spoken two words to his new flatmate and he had already swallowed Adam's load. Watching him go Adam's eyes were glued to Pat's naked arse. The young Brit's cheeks were paler than the rest of him, they were small and perfectly rounded with light trails of hair. Adam could feel the dark side awakening inside him.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on  pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
